Popioły/Tom I/VII
Ziemia sandomierska kąpała się w majowym poranku. Okno w narożnej izdebce Rafała było otwarte i zapach wiosenny, gwar ptaków, dalekie szczekanie psów we wsi przylatywały do niego. Ledwie je słyszał i ledwie widział. Od chwili do chwili ciskał nim niezwalczony, nerwowy płacz. Piersi jego rozrywał ból fizyczny, a ciężki ucisk gniótł je jak głaz. Po długiej chorobie, która go przez marzec, kwiecień i część maja trzymała u drzwi śmierci, Rafałek wychudł do cna i sczerniał. Ale dopiero gdy zaczął przychodzić do zdrowia, zrodziła się druga choroba: męczarnie duszy. Oto poprzedniego dnia powziął od sióstr wiadomość, że z jego winy Helenę wywieziono do Krakowa czy do Warszawy, do Paryża czy do Berlina, że padło jakieś podejrzenie, jakiś domysł. Była to rzecz oczywista, że stracił ją na zawsze. Wiedział o tym aż nadto dobrze mocą tajemnych przeczuć, mocą uczuwania w półśnie, w drzemaniu, nieomylniejszą od rachunku. Stał się teraz brzydki jak trup. Nos mu się zaostrzył i wysunął naprzód. Zapadłe oczy płonęły w swych dołach, jakby się miały do znaku wypalić. Nie sypiał w nocy, a jeśli we dnie popadł w śnienie, miewał widzenia, których potęgi, plastyki, dotykalności nie sposób wyrazić słowami. Było to drugie życie, bardziej rzeczywiste, bardziej istotne niż na jawie. Tam się rodziły pewniki, trwogi, nadzieje, decyzje, stanowiące życie ducha. Rzeczywistość była tylko jałowym, suchym, nędznym obszarem tęsknoty. Tam i ją widywał. Uczuwał jej obecność wśród drżenia ciała... W dymach błękitnych słyszał jej głos, śmiech-wesele, nadchodzące kroki, a budził się do tej straszliwej prawdy, że tego wszystkiego wcale nie ma, nigdy nie będzie, że to był sen. Teraz o tym świetlistym poranku od pierwszego świtu, od pięciu godzin chodził po swej izbie tam i z powrotem, tłukąc się od ściany do ściany. Na podłodze zaczerniały tu i owdzie czarne krople spadłych łez. Były tak bolesne, tak spod serca, że je omijał, bał się na nie nogą nastąpić, jak na rzeczy, w których samoistne tkwi życie. Spotykając martwe przedmioty, oczy jego cierpiały jak od ukłucia noża, a myśli zamieniły się w zazdrość. Zazdrościł skibom ziemi, kamieniom, zagonom, dalekim przykopom i rowom ich losu. Leżeć, spoczywać bez bólu, nie czuć... Ale spokój na wieki, zda się, odleciał. Wbrew woli, na przekór wszystkim wysiłkom zazdrość przeistaczała się w bezrozumną zaciekłość, w dziką pasję rozdzierania ran własnych, w chuć nieustanną uprzytomniania sobie niedoli. Wszystko pomagało mu w tym z szyderczą usłużnością. Ojciec wypędził go z domu, zezwalając na przebywanie w nim tylko do chwili wyzdrowienia. Osobliwie kiedy rozeszła się po dworach plotka-domysł, tłumacząca przyczyny nocnej wycieczki Rafała i katastrofy z kobyłą, stary cześnik popadł w stan dzikiej, zajadłej wściekłości. Dom cały drżał z trwogi. Przypomniano sobie straszny stosunek cześnika do starszego syna. Przypomniano sobie ów sądny dzień, kiedy to ów starszy, młody podówczas oficerek, dopiero wypuszczony z korpusu kadetów, w sprzeczce z ojcem o świeżo ze stolicy przywiezione nowinki, gdy ten zagroził mu bizunami i kazał wołać parobków, położył dłoń na rękojeści szpady... Matka i córki chodziły teraz na palcach i usiłowały tyle już wyrobić, wygłaskać, żeby młodszy mógł przyjść w domu do zdrowia. Rany z pokąsań wilczych zabliźniły się, a straszna jakaś choroba, która z tego wynikła, gdy go na pół martwego znaleziono w chłopskiej lepiance dalekiej wsi, wreszcie przeminęła. Ale wówczas dopiero zaczęło się piekło. Starzec drżał. Skrzywione jego wargi miotały przeraźliwe wyrazy, ręce ciskały w przechodzących, co się zdarzyło. Wszyscy mieli krótko i węzłowato zapowiedziane, a osobliwie matka, że skoro tylko "wyrodek" będzie mógł stać na nogach, ma się z domu wynosić na cztery wiatry i więcej nie pokazywać na oczy aż do dalszego rozkazu. Stał już na nogach i tego też dnia miał po śniadaniu odjechać z domu. Matka słała go skrycie do owego starszego brata, który mieszkał daleko, w leśnej okolicy, gdzieś w pobliżu Małogoszcza. Biedna matka wiedziała; że i tamten syn jest ciężko chory, pragnęła tedy, wysyłając do niego młodszego, ratować jakoś obudwu. Powziąć zresztą wieść jakąś... Sama nawet pomyśleć, nawet zamarzyć nie mogła, żeby tam pojechać. Owszem, musiała udawać, że do tej chwili nie przepuściła mu w sercu. Udało się tyle przynajmniej przez podstarościego, pańskiego zausznika i faworyta, wyrobić, że wyznaczono fornalkę, najlichszą, rzecz prosta, i najlichszą bryczkę do wywiezienia Rafała. Cześnik zgadywał, dokąd to powędruje wypędzony z domu. Może nawet w tajemnicy przed samym sobą pragnął także powziąć wiadomość o tamtym, o pierworodnym, o ukochanym niegdyś, który, nie widziany od tylu lat, za światem... pono umierał. Wieść tylko głucha, obojętna, z dziesiątych ust, jak pies milczkiem kąsający, dobiegła ucha i jadowitym zębem wieczną w sercu rozdarła ranę. Stary kutwa błąkał się co dzień miedzami, po dołach, po łąkach, rolach od świtu, a kiedy stawał na progu domowym i kiedy zaczynała się naokół panika, rzucał zawsze wrzaskliwe, drżeniem wszystkich kto żył przejmujące pytanie, skierowane nie wiedzieć do kogo: — Czy ten złodziej nocny, czy ten gach jest tu jeszcze? I tego dnia Rafał słyszał już ów krzyk, ale nie zwracał nań uwagi. Męka jego wewnętrzna była po stokroć, po tysiąc razy głębsza od wszystkiego, co go ze strony ojca spotkać mogło. Żal mu było matki. Ale był to żal drugi, daleki, jakby przybłąkany... Słuchał jej próśb, zaklęć, cichych, szeptanych skamłań, słów wyłowionych z morza łez, zaczerpniętych z nocy bez snu. Odpowiadał z przymusem, boleśnie, naprędce skomponowanymi kłamstwami. Coś przyrzekał, zaprzysięgał głębokim, najuroczystszym szeptem. Załatwiał rozmaite czynności, brał, wiązał, układał sekretnie znoszone posyłki dla Piotra brata, którego prawie nie znał. Notował jakieś lekarstwa, uczył się na pamięć pozdrowień, błogosławieństw, słów-talizmanów, które zawierały wszystką od początku do końca matczyną miłość. W tej samej chwili wstrzymywał pod powiekami łzy krwawe, dusił w sobie szlochanie rozsadzające piersi albo z całej siły woli krzywił usta w sposób cudaczny, w wesołym, niby to młodzieńczym uśmiechu. W czasie tych właśnie rozmów z matką i siostrami, gdy był zmuszony zajmować się swoją podróżą, cierpiał najbardziej. Myśli, porzucone przez chwilę, mściły się, czucia nieszczęsne tysiącem wściekłych rąk szarpały go za włosy. Czasami jednak przychodziły nań chwile przedziwne. Zatapiał się w najwyższą ekstazę miłości: upadał na twarz przed szczęściem utraconej. Schodziło nań coś nadziemskiego i nadludzkiego: zapomnienie o sobie. Wówczas, w czasie tych mgnień błogosławionych, choć łzy lały się z oczu, nie bolało nic a nic serce. Widział wprawione w duszę swą i patrzące wskroś ciemności błękitne oczy z dziękczynieniem. Pogrążonemu w tak zasępione marzenia danej znać, że konie na gumnie czekają i że czas już jechać. Wytarł oczy i nie oglądając się za siebie szedł z izby. Matka, płacząca z cicha w sieni domu, dała mu znak, że ojciec nie chciał go widzieć przed odjazdem. Mając przed oczyma tylko sen swój wieczny, młody wygnaniec ledwo zrozumiał, co do niego mówią. Pożegnał matkę, siostry — niby to czule, i szerokim krokiem ruszył na gumno. Stamtąd wyprawił go w świat podstarości. Para starych, wychudłych szkap, odwieczna dropiata kobyła i gniady, ślepy wałach, leniwo wlokąc gnaty, na których tylko skóra wisiała, wyciągnęły w pola rozeschniętą bryczkę. Naokół, wzdłuż i wszerz płaskich wyżyn i okrągłych, lekkich wzgórków, zbożne niwy rozciągały się jak okiem sięgnąć. Opar gorący migotał. Suchy i ciepły wiatr chwiał miękką ruń jasnego żyta, ciemnej, łanami rozesłanej pszenicy, ledwo wychodzące z szarej roli pióra jęczmienia. Dech wielkiej przestrzeni wiał z tych dorodnych pól, odsłonionych ku niebu; w pieszczotach słońca. Rozległe wąwozy, czyli błonia kierujące się ku dolinie Wisły, okryte już były darnią zieloną. Strużki i poniki łąkowe stały się żółtymi szlakami jaskrów, a suchsze wzniesienia zasiało nikłe, błękitne albo białe kwiecie. Poprzeczne parowy, co się zbiegają ku każdemu rozdołowi, świeciły w słońcu jasnożółtymi placami i żebrami szczerej gliny. Gdzieniegdzie uczepiła się ścian tych uroczych rozpadlin kolczasta tarnina albo krzak dzikiej, powikłanej jabłonki. Obiedwie tego dnia biały i różowawy kwiat okrył jakoby komżą świąteczną. Niskie dołki między polami napełnił żyjący połysk gałęzi. Białe brzozy stały tam po małych zboczach. Dotknięte żarem wiosennego ognia pławiły czuby swoich gałązek w powiewach, omglone młodymi liśćmi. Oziminy spływały ku nim cudnymi zgięciami zagonów, jakoby głosy przerozmaite a wysokie jednego chóru. Chaty, gnieżdżące się w załamaniach parowów albo przylepione do wyniosłych ścian z gliny, odbijały jasnością od zieleni sadów. Już czujny modrzew, tam i sam stojący, okrył ramiona cudnością zieleni, jakoby tuwalnią pajęczą. Już krzywe, grubaśne pnie wierzb nad mokradłami puściwszy nowotne rózgi stały w nich nikiej świece jarzące się od wielkiego blasku. Jeszcze tylko olchy martwo smutniały w jasnej przestrzeni, a czarne kępy rokicin rzucały mrok na zieloną murawę. Zdało się, że nawet nędzne lepianki zakwitły na wiosnę. Dachy ich wielobarwne od słomianego poszycia, na kalenicach przegniłego jak stary aksamit, złociły się na słońcu. Wiklowy płotek pleciak, snując się od jednej zagrody do drugiej, sam jeden tylko utrzymał szarą barwę zimy. Zataczał się krzywo i martwo, wspierał na wierzbach... A dokoła niego wszędzie już radosny jar okrył szarą nędzę ziemi. Od zetknięcia prętów z wietrzykiem wytryskały liście. Nawet na niebie kwitły całkiem nowe, nieznane, jare i zadzierzyste, śniade obłoczki... Jedną z wąskich, mylnych drożyn sandomierskich sunęła bryczka wlokąc za sobą chmurę szarego kurzu. Zapadała na dno głębokich, zimnych wąwozów, wdrapywała się na szczyt płaskowzgórza... W jednym miejscu Rafał obejrzał się poza siebie i objął widny z dala dom i okolicę. Wpatrzył się w tę stronę rodzinną i w tłumie myśli bezładnych uczuł dokuczliwy żal. Żal ten uścisnął jego duszę, jak obcy przychodzień z nieznanego kraju, i znikł. Wzmogły się po jego odejściu wszystkie gorejące uczucia i nowy ich żywot się zaczął. Rafał czuł, że nic sobie poradzić nie może, oprócz tęsknoty nic nie zyska, a jednak, ujrzawszy siniejące w dali na horyzoncie aleje w Derstawicach, radośnie westchnął. Droga jego nie tamtędy wiodła i furman miał już skręcić na lewo, gdy panicz rzekł: — Wincenty... czy to my... tego... na Dersławice jedziemy? — Gdzie zaś! Na Bazów, na lasy Golejowskie. — Słuchajcie, jedźmy tamtędy... na Dersławice. — A i po cóż my, tylośny świat?! Jak się wielmożny pan dowie... — Nie dowie się! — Hale, ón się ta nie dowie!... Będę baty brał. — Wincenty! Dostaniecie ode mnie strawne i jeszcze kieliszek wódki. Dowiedzieć się nikt nie dowie... Jedźmy tamtędy! — La Boga świętego; po cóż my, paniczku, na Dersławice? Tu droga jak strzelił. Zapowiedział podstarości, jak i co mam robić... — Na moje słowo! — No, jużci jakbym leżał pod gankiem... Z rezygnacją zawrócił i pojechał w stronę Dersławic. Była to ta sama droga. Na rozstaju stała figura. Ostre zapachy młodych pól teraz ją owiewały, cierpkie kwiatki przydrożne, żółte i siwe, słały się wiankiem u jej podnóża. Rafał zwrócił na nią oczy pełne łez. Całe życie przeszłe i przyszłe, wszystko, co było i być mogło, wydało mu się niegodnym jednego oddechu tamtej godziny. Na samą myśl, że ta droga, w marzeniu milion razy widziana, przebyta, uproszona w snach i widzeniach, już do celu nie doprowadzi, że jest jedną z wielu dróg nędzy człowieczej, czuł, że nie miłość ma w sercu, lecz tylko pragnienie śmierci. Zachwycających spojrzeń nigdy już ujrzeć nie można, urok jej obecności komu innemu się udziela oto wszystko. Zarazem rozważał cichą, kryjomą, badawczą myślą, że wioząc w sobie śmiertelnie chorą, na pół umarłą duszę, nie umrze teraz, lecz dopiero po nieskończonych latach. Przebywał z wolna wszystkie szczeble tęsknoty aż do ostatnie go. Było to ciężkie utrapienie ducha. Dźwigał bowiem w sobie wroga własnego i jej szatana kusiciela, wiekuistego zdrajcę i obłudnika: zazdrość. Wszystka robota ducha upadłego na siłach nie miała już podniet. Ostatnim sensem wszystkich wysiłków było słowo: stało się. Nadaremnie otaczał się fosami, rowami i bastiony rozsądku, jak obłąkany, który by toczył walkę na pięści z samym sobą. Wszystko rozsypywało się w proch i przemieniało w nędzę. Zaszumiały nad jego głową dersławickie aleje. Olbrzymie lipy z prawieków, nadwiślańskie topole o cielskach na poły wyschłych, ledwie gdzie u szczytu okryte młodymi liśćmi, z cicha szemrały. Rozlegał się w całym ogrodzie gwar ptaków budujących gniazda. Głosy wywielg, srok, zięb, trznadlów kryły się w mokrych gęstwinach. Droga, zniżając się na dół, zaprowadziła wkrótce przed kuźnię. Rafał kazał tu stanąć i zalecił furmanowi, żeby obejrzeć stan podków końskich. Zdziwiony Wicek zlazł z kozła i zaczął ze złością podnosić kulasy jasnokościstym szkapskom. Okazało się, że istotnie zdarte żelaziwa ledwie się trzymały u kopyt. Rafał nastawał, żeby je poprzybijać nowymi hacelami. Gdy kowal zabrał się do tej roboty, zeskoczył z bryki. Ociężale zbliżył się do sztachet ogrodu i stanął u przełazu, wspartego na dwu słupkach. Ujrzał dwór, sad,wysokie nad nim lipy... Samorodna altana pod baldachimem starego bzu pałała zielenią darni okrywającej ziemną ławkę. Wybujałe zarośla jaśminu i dzikich róż zakrywały ją i tworzyły żywe ściany. Widząc to miejsce oczyma, Rafał ścisnął sobie gardło, żeby nie łkać głośno. Stojąc tak długo, kąsał się własną wściekłością, smagał każdym spojrzeniem oczu. Na rabatach przed oknami domu świeciły się kwiaty, ozdobione niezgasłymi kolorami. Okno wyśnione było otwarte i dwie jego połowy wonny wiatr z lekka kołysał. Białe ściany domu uroczyście i tajemniczo milczały w rozkwitłych koronach wiśni i jabłonek. Pnie drzew czereśni stały dalekim rzędem, rozwidlone u samej prawie ziemi, powikłane w konary, ze zwieszonymi gałęziami. Stara na nich kora pękała niby przyodziewek zetlały, rozłażący się to tu, to tam. Uliczka mokra jeszcze, brunatna od wilgoci, biegła popod białe rózgi, w ustronia odległe, w klomby dzikich wielkodrzewów, w cienie: Długie i subtelne liście wiśniowe i grubsze śliwin lśniły się jakoby miodem powleczone. Ostry zapach kwiatów, śpiew niezliczonych ptaków, raszek, kosów, wywielg, nad tym ciemnym, szerokim dachem, wszystko to ścigało teraz i szczuło serce widokiem swoim. Skrępowany czarownymi więzami nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca. Wdychał jeszcze zapach tego ogrodu i pochłaniał go oczyma na zawsze... Oglądał widome drogi szczęścia i słodyczy pełne cienie osłaniające święte jego szaty... Tylko szczęścia samego już nie było. Ulegał złudzeniu, że widzi siebie idącego z Heleną w stronę niewysłowionej altany. Głowa styka się skronią z jej głową, a dokoła szelest i gwar wiosenny. Kwietne się sypią puchy, białoróżowe śniegi rozkwitłych wiśni i jabłonek. Z ran, do żywego zadanych drzewom przez obcinanie gałęzi, sączy się aromat oskoły... Czuł w sercu szczęście tamtego dnia i nadziemską mocą wyobraźni przynosił je całe, olbrzymie jak świat, aż do tej chwili i miejsca. I nagle jeden podmuch wietrzyka wszystko w proch rozbijał. Zlatywało na ziemię jako kwiat czereśniowy. Dom był pusty, niemy. Ramy okienne chwiały się sennym kołysaniem, a szara, wypełzła od dżdżów okiennica zgrzytała do taktu z ich melodyjnym pląsem, zgrzytała z cicha starczym, zjadliwym, przemądrzałym śmiechem zardzewiałych zawias. Nie ma, nie ma, nie ma... -naigrawał się ten starości głos wyziębły. Okrutny wyrok rozległ się w głowie, jakoby głos dzwonu, który śmierć zwiastuje. Zasklepiona od balsamów wiosennych rana rozdarła się na nowo. Ukazywała się spod złudy uczuć, spod miękkich wielobarw kwiatów, z głębi prochów i dymów wonnych rzeczywistość chropawa, istotny, szorstki byt i wszystka jego głupia nędza. Wlokło się z głębin cienistych mądre, liczące straty i zyski rozczarowanie. Ze ściśniętymi zębami, z oczyma pełnymi ognia prosił się o cud powtórny, o widok drogiej postaci tylko przez mgnienie oka, o złudzenie widoku... Daremnie... Trzeba było wracać na bryczkę. Już kowal załatwił się z podkowami, a Wincenty chrząkaniem dawał znać, że czas w drogę. Rafał zawarł powieki i z obojętnością wręczył rzemieślnikowi należne cwancygiery. W trakcie tej czynności rzucił ukośne spojrzenie na kuźnię, na wygryziony u wejścia żłobek... Nie obejrzał się, gdy bryczka ruszyła z miejsca, klekocąc wyschłymi sprychami, i nie odwracał głowy, gdy mijała długi ogród. Miejsce to miał w sobie, zamykał je pieszczotliwie w duszy swej na siedm zamków. Boczna droga, na którą z gościńca skręcili, powiodła ich w lasy. Jechali wolno w poprzek pól otoczonych borem, później znowu lepszą drogą, aż do Staszowa. Po kilkogodzinnym wytchnieniu, którego szkapska nieodzownie potrzebowały, ruszono dalej. Zmierzch zastał ich na granicy jakichś łąk bardzo rozległych, wśród których słały się wody stawów, daleko jak gdyby jeziora błyszczące. Nigdzie, jak oko sięgło, nie było widać ani wsi, ani nawet chaty. Kępy lasów stały tu i owdzie nad owymi łęgami, które już kwiecie zaciągnęło. Po nadrzeczu czerniały smugi olch, wyniosłych brzostów, kępy drzew liściastych, czyli, jak mówił furman Rafałów, żywych. Przypiaskowa, to znowu bagnista droga szła brzegiem lasu. Konie wlokły się noga za nogą, utykanego, w sposób coraz bardziej niepokojący, aż wreszcie zgoła ustały. Nie skutkował ani bat, ani biczysko, ani kłucie, ani głaskanie i posiepywanie za kantary. Zwiesiły stare łbiska dwa żywe trupy i z wlepionymi w ziemię oczyma pogrążyły się w spokój zupełny, obojętny na wszystko, nie wyłączając cierpienia i nie wyłączając śmierci. Rafał tknięty został widokiem tych koni. Zsiadł z bryczki, obejrzał zwieszone czerepy i zadecydował, że trzeba w tym miejscu nocować. Fornal wydobył zaraz worek z chudym obrokiem, odprzągł szkapska i urządził im żłób w przodzie wózka, a sam chętnie wziął się do miętoszenia żuchwą partyki razowego chleba oraz skiby sera zzieleniałego od starości. Rafał nie był głodny. Ciało jego, rzekłbyś, przestało istnieć. Dusza, rozpłomieniona, w udręczeniach, spaliła je na węgiel. Zaczął chodzić nad łąką w pobliżu bryki tam i sam, dusząc w sobie wszystkie szały miłosne i zawierając je w sercu, które się szarpało i biło ślepymi ciosy. Z dala, nad łąkami, dogasała zorza. Niknące zglisko jej lśniło jeszcze przez czas pewien na wodach nieznanych, na latoroślach łóz, które z wielkiej odległości oko ujmowało jak gdyby promienie świetlne, na szczytowych liściach wyniosłego białodrzewa, sokor i wiązów. Gdy tak przygasło, że tylko ceglasty brzask po nim został, Rafał polecił służącemu nazbierać suchych patyków i rozniecić ognisko. Wnet wzbił się w górę pióropusz sinego dymu i małe jadowite płomyczki zaczęły pożerać suche igły jałowcu. W małym kręgu ogniska Rafał, stojący z dala, widział bezmyślnie, cielesnymi oczyma, zwisły nad opałką łeb naręcznego konia, wyschłą czaszkę z ruchomymi powyżej orbit dołami. Surowy i zimny czerep nasuwał się jako kształt cierpienia, jakoby jego wizerunek i obraz prawdziwy. Po niewoli wzrok znowu przywierał do zgasłych końskich oczu, do ich siły wyczerpanej, do oczu przeżytych, a tak niedościgle mądrych, tak udręczająco wielomównych, że w ich wyrazie mieścił się cały jakiś świat, alfa i omega bytu. W mowie tych źrenic żałosnych, które przymusowo widziały płomień ogniska, bo je raził i nękał, można było wysłuchać słowa, i Rafał ostrym zmysłem cierpienia zaczął słyszeć wzdychanie ich z ciemności: "O śnie wieczny, śnie, wieczny! '' ''Na pograniczu cichego lasu i łąk od wilgoci, łąk od wielkiego bogactwa traw pachnących we dnie i w nocy, śnie wieczny... O dobrotliwy spoczynku kości znużonych! '' ''W świętej ciszy nocnej, pod rosą z niebios zstępującą, w południa, w słońcu, co pali aż do zgnicia wszelkiego truchła, pod ulewnymi deszczami, które bez wytchnienia pracując obmyją, co się ostoi. '' ''O puchy miękkich traw, które przyniesie wiatr wiosny! Kwiaty, mające się z nas urodzić... Błogosławione nasionka, którymi proch nasz zapłodnią ptacy i motyle... '' ''Wewnątrz łodyg, w tkankach badyli krążyć będzie nasza krew i nasze ciało. '' ''O woniejąca rodzino nasza, bracia i siostry! Dzwonki polne, maki, bławatki, bratki łąkowe... O usta nasze i oczy umarłe... W was będzie łkanie naszych piersi, w was bicie serc, w was płomień miłosny naszych żył..." '' Rafał odszedł. Rozgrzany piasek jeszcze nie ostygł. Nogi ż lubością zatapiały się w nim, a torfiasta w głębi ziemia głucho dukała. W dali rechotały żaby. Chór ich tworzył melodię kołyszącą, senną. Niekiedy z jej głębi dawał się słyszeć przeciągły, głuchy, cudzy pobrzęk. Wówczas mimo woli nasuwał się na oczy odległy widok. Wznosiła się z bagien olbrzymia głowa porosła tatarakiem, grzybieniem i skrzekiem, opleciona chwasty wodnymi, wywracała do gwiazd rozbłyskujących w niebie przejrzyste, jasnobarwne oczy. Śniło się, że leniwym ruchem dźwiga błoniastą rękę i niesie do ust piszczałeczkę, wykręconą z najmłodszej rózgi wierzbowej, która się w ciągu poprzedniej nocy urodziła. Lepkie żabie palce przebiegają po dziurkach ligawki, i leci w zroszoną dal przygrywka żabiego chóru. Leci, błąka się, ginie między wysokimi drzewami... W pobliżu czerniał iglasty bór. Nieruchomy, nieżywy, bez głosu stał ciągnąc z łąk i wsysając w siebie ciemność najgęstszą. Z dalekości, z zarzecznych pagórków, które w nocy dawno zginęły, dolatywało czasami żywe naszczekiwanie psów. W innych momentach wybijała się na wierzch cisza. Ledwie-ledwie mąciło ją suche trzaskanie płonących igieł, brzęk niewidzialnego komara. Czasem koń głośniej. chrupnął albo dmuchał nozdrzami z umysłu, żeby odwiać sieczkę i snadniej wargą trafić na nieliczne ziarna owsa. Od dalekich białodrzewów, z łona wód, spośród rokicin, iwiny i tataraku nadciągnął powiew szelestny, wiatr zwilgły, nasiąkły ożywczą wonią, rozszerzył się po suchym gołoborzu i obudził szum leśny, szum czarny, gęsty od tłustości żywicznej, parny, ciężki i gnuśny. Ale za chwile z suchych piasków uciekał i znowu cisza przypływem niepostrzegalnym wracała na dawne miejsce. Rafał wyciągnął drugi worek z obrokiem, rzucił go wzdłuż bryczki i położył się na wznak. Patrzał w niebo rozwartymi oczyma. Miał jeszcze w sobie osłupienie i niemoc nabytą w chorobie. Od gwiazd sypał się w ciemność nocy pylny brzask, srebrny posiew światła. Białe smugi pary, mgławice obłoków, nie skupione jeszcze pierwociny chmur cicho i sennie przepływały między gwiazdami. Ciałka ich mleczne nikło jaśniały od brzasku-poświaty gwiazd, by nieco dalej posunąwszy się w otchłań, rozwiać się w niedościgłą dla oka formę, stać się niebem. Noc była parna. Migały z rzadka szybkie i bezdźwięczne, suche błyskawice, które lud zowie zwiastunkami pogody. Zostawały po nich w oku tylko prześliczne, niebieskawe wizje fioletowych lasów, wsi usypiających między sadami, pól zielonych. Wzrok i myśl zatapiały się w nieprzeniknioną noc, szukając nadaremnie widzianych przez chwilę zarysów. Fornal usnął jak kłoda w pobliżu gasnącego ognia. Kiedy Rafał leżał bezczynnie, rad, że nic nie czuje, że nawet nie wie, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje, w pobliskiej kępie olszyny rozległ się dźwięk... Jeden, po nim drugi, trzeci... Młodzieniec zerwał się i usiadł. Słuchał tonów słowiczych, całował je z radosnym uśmiechem, przyciskał do serca wszystką mocą duszy, wszystkimi siłami ciała. Z wolna te dźwięki metaliczne, tony pierwotne, tak lekkie, jakby je wywoływało dotknięcie strun cytry przez różnobarwne pióro pawia, poczęły zapadać w niego, lecieć wskroś, jak ostry krzemień przelatuje głębinę wody. Wówczas posłyszał wyrazy... Wyrazy niematerialne, nazwy-pieszczoty, pogłaskania, dotknięcia pełne czci, pocałunki oddane duszy przez duszę wpośród ukłonów aż do ziemi i wpośród dymów wonnego kadzidła. Wyrazy nowe, o których nic nie wiadomo, czym są: czy miłością, czy nienawiścią, czy litością, czy wzgardą i potępieniem. Usłyszał całe dzieje swojej miłości w owych poświstach przecudownych, lecących jakoby brylantowe strzały w jasny lazur aż do samego zenitu, w zagięciach dźwięku, który w boleści na dawne miejsce powraca jakby niewolnik w jarzmie z krzyżem zgiętym, poszarpanym batem siepacza, w strzelistych pieniach samotnych, pełnych siły i dumy, w dźwiękach wolnych, oszalałych z zachwytu, najpotężniejszych na ziemi, niedościgłych. Zdawało mu się chwilami, że to w nim samym, sobie samemu śpiewa ów niewysłowiony złotostron i że to on sam wyrywa z niego zdrętwiałymi palcami owe krzyki duszy, przeciągłe, długie, padające jakoby ptaki zabite u jakiegoś kresu boleści. Posłyszał imię kochanki, nazwę jej włosów, barwę jej oczu. Złożył umęczoną głowę na jej piersiach, trzęsących się od płaczu, przycisnął usta do policzków, do powiek mokrych i słonych od całonocnych łez. Pierwszemu słowikowi, który tę tonikę zaczął, odpowiedział z dala drugi, tamtemu trzeci... Do tego trójdźwięku przyłączył się czwarty tworząc z pierwszymi akord niewysłowiony. Daleko w gęstwinach nadwodnych śpiewał ostatni. Były to jak gdyby czaty, nocne wojska uczuć, wigilie czyhające po nocach na samotną miłość, która by się zabłąkała przechodząc tymi stronami. Skoro tylko dnieć zaczęło, zbudził Wincentego i jechał w dalszą drogę. Wypoczęte i popasione konie szły raźniej. Z prawej i lewej strony widać było wsie i folwarki spalone przed dwoma laty do przyciesi. Stały jeszcze szerokie, czarne place zgorzałej ziemi, których murawa przejąć nie zdołała. Leżały stosy opalonych belek, krokwi na węgiel zetlałych. Rozwarte paszcze okien we dworach, drzwi powyłamywane, okiennice wiszące krzywo na ostatnim haku, sufity zwisłe nad zburzonymi ścianami, do pół strącone kominy i piecowiska przywalone zeschłym popiołem widać było naokół. Tu i owdzie wznosiły się na popieliskach domostwa, stodółki, obory. Tam i sam nowy dwór dźwigał się między zwęglonymi lipami, które jak czarne pochodnie biły w oczy ze środka zielonych pól. Większość wiosek stała jeszcze pustkowiem, gnieździła się w budach. Z południa Rafał minął Chęciny. Stary, strzaskany zamek, baszty czarne, pęknięte, mur trupi unosił się przed nim w powietrzu niby czaszka rozbita. W jechali w okolicę górzystą, leśną i dążyli do miejsca przeznaczenia. Nigdy tu jeszcze Rafał nie był. Ukazał mu się kraj zgoła inny: cichy, zapadły, smutny. Przestrzenie wzgórz bezużytecznych, o glebie czerwonawej, zarosłej sośniną albo jałowcem, piaski na wzniesieniach, sapy nad rzekami. Z traktu skręcili na boczną drogę i wąskim leśnym szlakiem jechali aż do wieczora. Korzenie świerków jak węże przerastały drogę, a gdy się od niej cofnęły drzewa, to otwierała się przed oczyma żółta smuga litego piasku z dwiema koleinami, które daleko, daleko w las się ciągnęły. Dookoła stały smukłe świerki, jak strzały zaopatrzone w bełty dla bardziej chyżego lotu. Zielony, świecący się mech wiosenny otulał rudawosiną ich korę. Słońce wnikało do głębi lasu i promienie jego przelewały się nie tylko przez gąszcz gałęzi, ale nadto prześwietlały nowe, tegoroczne ich wyrostki. Młode, miękkie, zielonożółte igły były przeźroczyste jakoby krople wody. Cień od drzew był na młodych murawach dziwnie uroczy, lękliwy, płochy i czuły. Zdawało się, że niechętnie znosi ludzkie spojrzenie, że istnieje tylko dla siebie, a cofa się i kryje, gdy nań patrzeć. Rafał śledził go spod nawisłych powiek. Szeptał do niego jak do brata: — Cieniu, mój cieniu... Różowe, wiosenne szyszki zdały się topić i rozpływać w cieple słońca. Pachnąca żywica wylewała się z nich i zapach jej spływał ku ziemi. Jeszcze się trawa bujna nie puściła w lasach. Zeszłoroczne igły i suche liście zaściełały grunt barwą cmentarną, ale już tu i tam mokra droga w głębokim cieniu lśniła istnym szmaragdem zieleni. Miejscami grunt był twardszy. Tam w gąszczach jedliny dymiły się młode brzózki niby obłoczki wiosenne. W głębi lasu drzewa się przerzedzały i widać było samotne obręby, gdzie na znacznym obszarze spokojnie usypiały smugi płytkiej, stojącej wody. Warstwy spadłych igieł leżały na jej dnie, rudziejąc żywo jak bursztyn. Dookoła takich zalewisk z wybuchem krzewiła się zieleń borówek, młode, jasnozielone świerczki taplały się w niej jak gąsięta, a jaskry ze wszech stron ramą obejmowały płomienną. Na zwilgłym w pobliżu sapie barwiły się niebieskie kwiatki Matki Boskiej i kępy niezapominajek. Szkapy szły noga za nogą. Koła bryczki zeskakiwały z korzenia na korzeń albo zarzynały się w głębokim piasku. Wówczas bryczka ledwo podawała się naprzód, monotonnie skrzypiąc. Suchy piasek sunął po sprychach jak w klepsydrze. Dla Rafała bardzo miłymi przyjaciółmi były te leśne głębiny. Czuł się tu skrytym ze swoją duszą, niewidocznym i jakby przygarniętym. Tęsknota jego, jak niewolnica na powrozie, znużona długim jarzma uciskiem szła w kraj naznaczony, patrząc z żałobą na miejsca, które mijała. Po uprawnych niwach sandomierskich, gdzie wyzyskaną była każda skiba aż do przykopy, te zapomniane obszary lasów, rosnące samowładnie takież jak przed wiekami, takie same, być może, jak na zaraniu świata, były bliskie jego duszy, chorej z miłości. Pchało go, żeby wyskoczyć z bryki, rzucić się tu na ziemię i samemu zostać w ciągu długich dni i długich nocy, dotykać rękoma tylko drzew, a ustami kwiatów. Słuchać, jak wiatr sennie przygrywa na gałęziach sosen... Był na granicy, na samym progu rozumienia przedziwnej mowy owych leśnych, płytkich jeziorek i drzew, które w nie patrzą przez lata, słyszał dźwięk, szept, westchnienie... Wiedział dobrze, jakby był swoim własnym profesorem, że jeśli teraz głosu owego nie zrozumie, nie pochwyci go w duszę swoją, to już nigdy, przenigdy nie odezwie się do niego ta mowa... Jechał dalej a dalej, dziwiąc się samemu sobie, uczuciom, które się w nim z wolna przetwarzały, żywym, twórczym głosom świata. Miało się już pod zachód słońca, kiedy wyjechali z lasów. Otwarła się przed nimi jakby ogromna polana, wykarczowana w boru. Rozdzielały ją piaszczyste wzgórza porosłe karłowatą sośniną, jałowcowe przestwory i uprawne pola. W dali, na krańcu tego obszaru, pod przeciwległym lasem, błyszczał w zachodzącym słońcu ogromny jakiś staw i rzeka, która długą taśmą blasku wiła się w nizinach zarosłych olchami. Miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się bryczka, było pod wzgórzem i całą rozległą dolinę widziało się stamtąd jak na dłoni. Daleko, nad owym stawem, bielił się w kępach drzew biały dwór. — To je Wygnanka, paniczu — rzekł Wincenty obracając się na koźle. — Tam młody pan mieszka. — To jest Wygnanka — powtórzył Rafał. Teraz dopiero przypomniał sobie, że wkrótce ma powitać brata. Nie znał go prawie, gdyż ów brat, poróżniony z ojcem, nigdy w Tarninach nie bywał. Wiedziano tylko o nim, że raniony ciężko, bliski był śmierci i że później osiadł w owej Wygnance. Te wiadomości, Bóg raczy wiedzieć od kogo, jakby od głuchej ziemi, miała matka. Wiedziało tym i ojciec, ale nigdy ani jedno słowo o synu Piotrze nie było wymówione głośno w Tarninach. Rafałowi przyszła teraz do głowy myśl, że i brat może go źle przyjąć... Cóż wówczas? Nie odpowiadał sobie na pytanie, ale miał je wyryte w sercu. Wówczas zostaje... Kraków, Warszawa, Berlin... Słońce zeszło za dalekie lasy i stłumiony został ostatni jego promień. Znużone konie wlokły się tak ociężale, że furman co chwila wyrażał obawę, czy aby znowu nie ustaną. Jak na złość, droga była jak najfatalniejsza. Niezgłębione bajoro stało między dwiema długimi pryzmami kamieni, które wyrzucono z roli. Kamionki te osłonione były kępami tarniny, która już okwitała. Na przypiaskowych gruntach widać było mizerne pióra żyta i owsów. Gdy zmrok zapadł, w owym dalekim dworze wybłysły światła w trzech oknach. Rafał dziwnego doznał ściśnienia w piersi. Patrzał w te okna, których wydłużone odbicia widać było w pobłyskliwej wodzie stawu — i nie mógł od nich oderwać oczu. Była to pierwsza chwila, w której ciągu nie cierpiał. W nocy już przywlekli się nad brzeg wody. Drożyna, podarta przez wiosenne ulewy, zniżyła się za groblę i szła między gajami olszyn, w bród przecinając strumienie, które płynęły z upustu i młyńskich pogródek. Koniska same ją znajdowały w ciemności. Cały ten obszar przesiąkły był wodą i napojony jej ciekawym, nęcącym, uroczym szelestem. Mrok pełen był wieczornego oparu. Zarysy drzew, krzewów, kęp i gąszczów wynurzały się i ginęły w ciemnicy. Wyżej nad poziomem stawu srebrzył się białawy, rzadki tuman. Serce Rafała biło niespokojnie. Rozglądał się w ciemności jeszcze niezupełnej i zapoznawał sercem z tajemnicą tego zakątka. Widział przed sobą ciągle na wzgórzu świecące przez gąszcze drzew owe trzy okna. Minąwszy czarną, litą masę młyna, bryczka zwróciła się w górę i stanęła przed zamkniętymi wrotami. Naokół nie było żywej duszy. Wincenty zaczął wołać, ale nikt nie nadszedł, więc sam odniósł na bok wrótnię. Dziedziniec wciąż się dźwigał ku górze aż do dworu. Bez turkotu, bez szelestu prawie zajechawszy pod cień ogromnych drzew przed gankiem, Rafał nieśmiało zeskoczył z bryczki i wszedł do sieni. Gdy stukał w ciemności, poszukując wejścia, drzwi otwarły się przed nim i człowiek wysokiego wzrostu zapytał w sposób wskazujący niezwykłego jąkałę: — Któż ta? Rafał nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć, gdyż nie brata miał przed sobą. Zapytał wreszcie: — Czy pan kapitan Olbromski jest w domu? — W w... w... domu. A któż ta? — Brat. Ów człowiek odsunął się i Rafał wszedł do pokoju. Gdy się znalazł za progiem, ujrzał brata wychodzącego z sąsiedniej izby. Kapitan Olbromski był wysoki, szczupły i nieco naprzód pochylony. Miał twarz bardzo piękną, zupełnie wygoloną. Długie włosy z czoła w tył zaczesane spadały aż na kołnierz jego białego surduta. Gdy rozpoznał Rafała, uśmiech głębokiej radości, prawie zachwytu, prawie szczęścia ukazał się na jego twarzy. I w sercu Rafała coś drgnęło na widok tej postaci, którą z dzieciństwa ledwie-ledwie jak przez sen pamiętał. Kapitan przycisnął go do piersi i bez słowa, długo całował w usta. Gdy go wreszcie posadził przy stole, jeszcze długo, zasłaniając oczy od blasku świecy, patrzał na niego w milczeniu. — Sam przyjechałeś? — zapytał wreszcie przyduszonym głosem. — Sam. — A mama, ojciec żyją? — Żyją, proszę brata. — I zdrowi? — Zdrowi. — A siostrzyczki: Zofka, Anusia? — Zdrowe... — Zdrowe... Mama tu do mnie za tobą nie przyjedzie? — Nie. — Nie przyjedzie... Ale ty zostaniesz dłużej, prawda? Nie zaprzecz! Prawda? zostaniesz? — Zostanę. Kapitan położył rękę na ręce Rafała i ścisnął ją mocno. Po chwili odwrócił się do służącego, który stał przy drzwiach, ze słowami: — Michcik, zajmiesz się końmi panicza i pomyśl o wieczerzy. — We-we-dług... — mruknął tamten szczęknąwszy przy tym zębami, jakby chciał ukąsić coś zawieszone w powietrzu, wykręcił się na pięcie i poszedł. Gdy zostali sami, kapitan Piotr spoglądał za nim we drzwi przez czas niejaki, a potem zwrócił się do Rafała s: zapytaniem: — Czy ojciec dobrodziej, czy... nie kazał powiedzieć mi... To jest... — Nic a nic! -rzekł Rafał prędko i zaczerwienił się, jak gdyby go schwytano na uczynku kradzieży. Czuł w sobie niesłychane jakieś wzburzenie, nie doświadczane nigdy. Pierwszy raz w życiu stał w obliczu czegoś, co było niby nim samym, a było razem obce, wyniosłe, dostojne. Piotr powtórzył jak echo: — Nie, nic a nic! W dźwięku tym brzmiało tyle krwawego cierpienia, że Rafał znieść go nie mógł. Czuł, że musi złagodzić to, co powiedział: — Jakem wyjeżdżał-zaczął tonem objaśniającym-to nawet nie widziałem jegomości, bo był właśnie... w polu. — W polu był... — uśmiechnął się starszy. — A tak, wyszedł... — I nie pożegnał się z tobą? — A nie, bo nawet... muszę powiedzieć... — Mów ze mną śmiało. Ja cię nie będę sądził surowo... — uśmiechnął się Piotr. — Musiałeś coś tatuńciowi przeskrobać. Rafał wyszczerzył się cynicznym, niemiłym śmiechem, który ukazał wszystkie jego zęby. — A rzeczywiście... — Mówże śmiało! — Jegomość tatuńcio kazał mi precz jechać z domu! Tyle że mi dał ślepego wałacha i kobyłę Margolę do wywiezienia, jak trupa na mogiłki: — O! I za cóż to? — A bo zajeździłem wierzchówkę. — Zajeździłeś kobyłę... I za to tylko? — A no... mówię bratu. — Cóż to za kobyła takiej ceny? — "Baśka", co to źrebica po Popielatce. — Nie widziałem jej... Dawnom już w domu nie był. Ale nie martw się, Rafciu. I ja wyjechałem, a raczej wyszedłem, bez pożegnania, prawie psami wyszczuty. Dawne to rzeczy... Myślałem, że ojciec przysyła przez ciebie... Kapitan wstał i począł chodzić z kąta w kąt izby. Rafał wodził za nim oczyma i z nadzwyczajną ciekawością wchłaniał w siebie jego figurę, sposób mowy, każdy ruch, gest, każde skrzywienie twarzy. Nie mógł sobie dać rady z uczuciem nieporozumienia, jakie go ogarniało na widok postaci tego brata... Nie mógł na to przystać, że ów brat tajemniczy, który poza dom rodzinny gdzieś na świat się wyniósł szeroki i stał symbolem rzeczy okrytych milczeniem, grozą, rzeczy wielkich i straszliwych, mieszka oto w tak nędznym starym domu. "Toż to jest on? Piotr?" — myślał przypatrując mu się ukradkiem. Ale jednocześnie, gdy znikała owa gruba zasłona, usunęła się razem jakby zapora dzieląca. Nienasycona ciekawość i coś innego jeszcze, nowego, bliskiego, miłego, kazało mu zapomnieć o wszystkim na świecie. Oczy mu się świeciły jak dwa ognie żywe. Piotr stanął przed nim. Zaczął mówić: — Widzisz, braciszku... Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody i nie powinieneś może wiedzieć o tym wszystkim, co ci wyjawiłem. Ale... któż wie, co się stanie jutro... Chciałem ci otwarcie powiedzieć, dlaczego tak dawno u was nie byłem, żebyś nie myślał źle o moich sentymentach dla rodziny. — Nie, gdzież tam! — Tak było ze mną... Oddał mię ojciec do szkoły kadetów. Nie byłem w domu bardzo długo, bo na lato zwykle zabierał mię do siebie jeden przyjaciel ze szkoły. Przyjechałem do Tarnin pierwszy raz, gdym już był gefrejterem. Miałem głowę naładowaną myślami... Nie wiem, czy mię będziesz rozumiał... Eks-student przybierał miny jak najbardziej odpowiednie, choć w istocie nie był pewny swego. — Już w szkole, uważasz, zaczęła się była komocja w umysłach. Dużośmy czytali... ''Uwagi nad życiem Jana Zamoyskiego, Żywot Chodkiewicza, to były jakby światła pochodni w noc ciemną. Dam ci te książki... Na opresję kmiecą, na kurs sprawy publicznej krwawym patrzaliśmy okiem. Każdy zaufał w szpadzie i na nią poprzysiągł. Wierzyliśmy, że cała Rzeczpospolita na naszym leży ramieniu i że to my ją wydźwigniem. Gdym wrócił do dom i zaczął rozmawiać z ojcem, porwała mię desperacja. Ojciec stał po stronie i w szeregu tych, których na śmierć nienawidziłem. Kazał mi tak postępować, tak nawet myśleć jak on i oni. Nastawał, żebym się zaparł samego siebie. W jednej rozmowie zelżył mię, w drugiej zagroził... — Wiem, wiem... — jęknął Rafał. — Słyszałeś o tym w domu? — pytał Piotr schylając się nad nim. — Słyszałem. — Mama ci mówiła? — Mama, Anusia... Piotr oddychał szybko i ciężko... Policzki mu pałały. Prędko chodził po izbie i kiedy niekiedy rzucał wyraz cichy jak oddech: — Zdeptał mój oficjerski honor. To nic! Ale duszę wszystką nogami... W strasznym gniewie, w dzikości wzburzenia... gdy parobków:.. krzyknąłem, żem oficjer, że się nie dam... wyrwałem z pochwy! Boże mój!... Usiadł prawie bez tchu. Siedział tak, chwytając oddech piersiami prędko i z trudem. Mówił jeszcze: — Nocą wyszedłem. Tyle już lat! Gdyśmy z Bracławszczyzny pod Grochowskim dniami i nocami ku Połańcowi... z dala widziałem naszą stronę... A potem... żeby też słowo! — Ojciec nic o bracie nie wiedział i my to samo. — A i cóż mieliście wiedzieć? To co o każdym. Na Szczekocińskim placu... skłuły mnie bagnetami Prusaki... Krew mię uszła... Leżałem między trupami. Ten oto żołnierz, coś go widział, wrócił się po mnie w nocy, nalazł mię półżywego. Na ręku wyniósł... Leżałem po dworach w Krakowskiem, a jakem wreszcie wstał, w gruncie rzeczy... nie było już po co... Strzepnął palcami i rzekł prędko: — Och, nie mogę... gadać! Po chwili jednak zaczął znowu: — Przyszedłem tu z tym żołnierzem, skąd on rodem. Wziąłem w dzierżawę tę oto wioszczynę i tak siedzę. Ziemi tu mało, więc karczujemy jałowce. Smutek mię zagryza... A z domu... żeby też słowo! Rafał, pobudzony przez szczególne uczucie, zaczął mówić o domu, rozwodzić się o wszystkim, co zaszło i zostało w pamięci. Piotr zatrzymał się znowu przed nim i pałającymi oczyma rozniecał w nim swadę. Porozumiewali się za pomocą dźwięków urwanych, zdań ledwie zaczętych, okrzyków, naśladowań głosów ludzkich i zwierzęcych. Piotr pytał się, jak chłopiec, o drzewa przed domem i w ogrodzie, szczególnie o pewien stary brzost w dole sadu, o konie i psy, o sprzęty w domu, o pola, drogi, o parobków i chłopów. Oczy jego i usta śmiały się teraz tak samo jak oczy Rafała. Stali się teraz zupełnie podobni, byli jak jeden we dwu osobach. Czasami, wśród powieści o czymś domowym, przerywali sobie cichym okrzykiem, jakimś ledwie początkiem śmiechu, i niby na skrzydłach lecieli do czegoś innego. Piotr zadawał pytania o stare ciotki, o rezydujących niedołęgów, a o każdego i każdą dowiadywał się jednym jakimś ruchem naśladującym, jednym charakterystycznym zmrużeniem oka albo samym bezsłownym dźwiękiem głosu. Niekiedy w środku żywego śmiechu twarze obudwu krzepły jakby zmrożone, gdy przesuwało się jakieś bolesne, bez słów wiadome wspomnienie, jakaś klęska znana i wiecznie, pomimo wszystko, żywa i wielka. Michcik nakrył stół małym obrusikiem i ustawił talerze, a oni tego nie dostrzegli prawie. Wieczerzę więcej niż biedną spożyli prędko, nie zwracając uwagi. Michcik posłał Rafałowi na sofie obitej zieloną skórą i stojąc przy drzwiach niekiedy pomrukiwał. — Idź spać, stary:.. — rzekł do niego Piotr nie przerywając rozmowy. Żołnierz znowu wyjąknął swoje: "Według!" — i odszedł. Świece spaliły się w blaszanych lichtarzach. Piotr wyszukał i zapalił nowe. Dopytywał się, pomimo wszystko, głównie 0 ojca. Zadawał tysiące pytań o jego zdrowie, chciał posiąść wszelkie szczegóły o tym, jak też wygląda. Rafał, brnąc w opowiadaniu, tracił z oczu granice, których dotychczas nigdy nie przekraczał. Pierwszy raz w życiu był tak szczery. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy mu przyszła myśl, żeby powiedzieć Piotrowi prawdę o nocnej przygodzie, o walce z wilkiem, żeby wyznać miłość dla Heleny. Wtem niespodziane uczucie, jakby jej rozkaz, zaleciło mu milczenie. Piotr słuchał wszystkiego z oczyma szeroko otwartymi. Po dziesięć razy kazał sobie powtarzać szczegóły. Od jednej sprawy rozmowa skakała do zgoła innej. Nie spostrzegli się, kiedy blask świec pobladł i sprzęty bardziej widocznymi się stały. Przez otwarte okna wpływał chłód rzeźwy. Gałęzie i pręty ich, pławmy z liśćmi ledwie rozwiniętymi, szedziwe od rosy nadrannej, bez ruchu leżały w pustkach okiennych, snem nieprzepartym objęte. Kiedy niekiedy wszakże jakaś gibka rózga nowotna zadrżała niby od przenikającego chłodu i nagle kroplisty deszcz z niej się sypał szeleszcząc w dwójnasób przestraszająco, jak zwykle we śnie... Kiedy niekiedy zimny i zwilgły wietrzyk nadwodny wieszał się między gałęziami hiszpańskiego jaśminu i tulił w mokre liście, żeby pod dachem ich, na śliskiej, ledwie zrodzonej odnóżce usnąć na chwilę, wytchnąć pożywnym drzemaniem nadrannym. Z mglistej daleczyzny wynurzał się łagodny, miękki głos kurki wodnej. Dniało. W ramach okien rozpościerał się cichy błękit, a w nim ciemnymi smugami. zarysowywać poczęły dalekie wzgórza i pasma leśne na równinach. Wysoko, na bezchmurnym niebie, jak lilia świeciła się ostatnim blaskiem gwiazda poranna zwiernica. Już zorza rdzawą łuną zza świata idąc obejmowała rąb ziemi. Piotr rzekł: — Nie widziałeś nawet, Rafuś, jak tu jest u mnie. Chodź no, zobacz. Już świta. Stanęli obaj w otwartym oknie. W dole, tuż za płotem ogrodu, widać było skroś gałęzi uśpiony staw. Z wód jego biało-niebieskich, jak stal zsiniała od ognia, dymiły się mgły cudnobarwne. Pokrewne ziemi i niebu, opuszczały wodę dla nieba, oddzielając się od niej z żalem, jak dusza, kiedy rzuca własne swe ciało. Ale nim odeszły, stały nad nią, jak gdyby w modłach utopione. Zdało się wtedy patrzącym, że ta chwila trwać winna wiecznie, że ona to jest wiecznością, że taką właśnie jest nieskończoność. Ale światłość z dala nadchodząca pokropiła hyzopem cienie, i na jej wszechwładny znak woda samotna została w dole, a mgły porzucały jej łono. Zwijały swe cudne, powłóczyste szaty, rozszerzały przezroczyste skrzydła i mdlejąc, wijąc się z żalu, ginęły w błękicie. Tam gdzie jeszcze świt nie dotarł, w głębiach olszowych, siostry ich błękitne śniły wczoraj zaczęty, głuchonocny sen. Drzewa wśród nich były inne: jasnoniebieskie miały liście, a pnie ich zdawały się wyrastać ze śnieżnego obłoku. Dalekie mielizny piasku na płytkim wybrzeżu wody były różowe jak policzki zbudzonego dzieciątka. Za stawem, na płaskim wzgórku, stała nieruchomą tarczą szmaragdowa oranina, lśniąca zasiewem jarego żyta, które już w niwę żyjącą własnym żywotem zmieniać się poczęło. Piotr objął Rafała wpół lewą ręką. I Rafał nieśmiało ogarnął brata również ramieniem. Zamilkli. Nieruchomo przetrwali owo świtanie patrząc się w cudne wody, w niewysłowioną barwę niebios, która z wolna płonąć zaczynała, w żywe jej odbicie na nieruchomych odmętach. Było tak cicho, że wzajem słyszeli, jak życie w każdym z nich płynie... Kategoria:Popioły